(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicular navigation systems, and more particularly, to vehicular navigation systems utilizing a projection device.
(b) Background Art
Navigation systems are often used in conjunction with vehicular travel to direct a user of a vehicle (e.g., driver or passenger) to a destination selected by the user. For various reasons, however, the user may not always arrive at the exact location of the destination, leaving a distance remaining between the vehicle and the destination that the user must walk. For example, if a user drives a vehicle to a restaurant, shop, theater, or the like, and the user is required to park the vehicle, there will be a distance remaining between the location of the parked vehicle and the destination. In another example, if a user takes a taxi to a destination, there will be a distance remaining between the location at which the user is dropped off and the destination. In yet another example, a user utilizing a ride sharing service may be transported to a drop off location and required to walk from there to a meeting point with friends.
In either scenario, the distance remaining between the vehicle from which the user exits and the destination may be significant depending on circumstances. Furthermore, the location at which the user exits the vehicle may be unfamiliar, and as a result, the directions from the vehicle to the destination may not be clear. This can ultimately hinder the user from reaching his or her destination.